pteadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Mandy
Mandy is the tritagonist of the Billy and Mandy franchise, who is best friends with Billy and Grim. She is a devious girl from Endsville. In stark contrast to her cheerful, talkative, uniquely stupid best friend Billy, she is shown to be intelligent, quiet, bitter and utterly ruthless. After the theme song, Mandy is shown in front of a black screen, usually speaking to the viewers in a creepy, sarcastic way, similar to the couch gag opening of The Simpsons. Biography When Mandy was a baby, she was shown to have never smiled; she was even visibly unhappy in her mother’s womb. When she does smile, it throws off the natural order of the universe as seen in one episode, My Fair Mandy. However, this did not apply in some earlier episodes, where she smiled only to her friends Billy and Grim. However, she had to smile in front of everybody in the school auditorium when she sang Over the Rainbow as part of a pageant. In the episode The Problem with Billy, it was shown that she first met her best friend Billy at an early age, when Billy had repeatedly rung her doorbell until she was annoyed enough to answer. Later, Billy stole her feeding bottle, put it in his mouth and began flushing it like a toilet. When she did, he immediately pointed out that she had no nose and shoved an ice cream cone into her face after she had asked him if he was "some kinda idiot?". She punched him, called him a creep, and slammed the door in his face. He simply giggled in response to this, telling "she digs me", thinking that she liked him. Years later, she and Billy had met Grim on the day of the tenth birthday of Billy’s pet hamster, Mr. Snuggles. Grim had appeared to reap the soul of the hamster as it was time for the hamster “to kick the bucket” as Mandy had said earlier in the episode, but neither the hamster nor the duo would give in. So, they made a bet. if Grim beat them in a game of limbo, he could have Mr. Snuggles and Billy, but if the kids won Grim had to be their best friend forever. However, the kids won after Mandy cheated in the limbo contest and Grim has been stuck with them since. In the episode Sickly Sweet, Mandy turns into a monster with the combination of Hippopotamus, Alligator, Bear, and Iguana by "The Mask of Beast" for her cynical attitude with Billy and Grim. Personality Mandy is shown to be an anti-hero at best, and a villain at worst. A cruel, intelligent, cold-hearted, grouchy, bitter, cynical, merciless, vain, spoiled, self-centered, stubborn, arrogant, unforgiving, unsympathetic and slothful little girl, she regards herself as being superior to many of the characters on the show, even her parents. She aspires to dominate the planet with an iron fist and to stay as far away from Irwin as possible. Mandy’s dreadful behavior has left her parents in fear and they are often shown avoiding her. Her mother spoils her rotten and showers her with money, compliments, and expensive gifts, despite her fears, and her father is stuck cooking and cleaning for her. However, it is shown that Mandy truly loves her family, as she was genuinely shocked when they revealed they were afraid of her. It is said by many fans that Mandy gets scarier and meaner every season. Mandy also has superior intelligence and strength not to be reckoned with. She has an almost superhuman force as she is able to battle monsters with ease as well as being able to understand complex theories of the world when referring to her superior intelligence, despite being a child, so she might be a prodigy. She also never misses a chance to exploit the stupid, which more or less justifies her attachment to Billy. While Billy gets the trio into trouble, she is usually the one to get them out of it, along with Grim who, without her force, would not even bother trying to help. According to Billy and Grim, Mandy apparently has a fear of professional figure skaters--but she denies this, claiming that she simply "doesn't trust the way they spin," although, in Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure, her true worst fear is depicted as growing-up into a kind, chubby, unattractive old woman and settling-down with Irwin. It is also shown in the movie that Grim and Billy are actually very meaningful to her and she feels truly alone and lost without them. Mandy was the main antagonist of the crossover episode The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door, as she took over the Kids Next Door’s Moonbase and nearly dominated the entire Cartoon Network multiverse. This is probably Mandy's most villainous role ever. Although Mandy rarely smiles, she is shown to smirk in times when she wins or if she is concocting a very sinister plan. When she did try to force a smile in a beauty pageant, it caused a rip in the dimension that forced her, Grim, Billy and Irwin to transition into the Powerpuff Girls world, due to the sheer awe of it being extraordinary. Appearance Even though Mandy is controlling, manipulative, wrathful, even devilish at times, she seems like your average little girl wearing a pink dress with a yellow flower in the center, black mary janes, purple eyelids, and blonde hair accessorized with a black headband. Although she has black eyebrows that are thick and they are almost always furrowed and a frown to match which gives her a scowling expression most of the time, and her hair is curved into a style resembling devil horns. In the show's regular art style, she has no visible nose, but small nostrils. She has black pupils, but on some occasions, she is shown to have blue eyes. Such as in My Peeps, after zapping Billy with his scythe, she and Grim are both seen in anime form revealing Mandy to have blue eyes and a small angular nose. In Underfist, Mandy's eyebrows are thinner, her eyes are bigger and her head is wider. Abilities *Despite her lack of supernatural powers, Mandy primarily relies on using her intelligence and intimidating demeanor to get her way and resolve difficult challenges. She is capable of using her wits and boldness to exploit the mental and emotional weaknesses of certain individuals and then uses her intimidating appearance and personality to weaken their resolve and thus allow her to gain the upper hand over them or even seemingly control their minds due to the emotional scars she may cause them, however this usually does not work on individuals of equal intelligence to her or those who have a strong will. **Being that she is still human, there are still several occasions in which Mandy is outwitted, imprisoned or about to be destroyed, at which point she relies on either her wits to think of a way out or on Grim and Billy to help her out or by manipulating them or someone else nearby. Considering that most of the other characters in the series tend to lack common sense, Mandy is able to figure out simple solutions that others were usually oblivious to. *Mandy also has superior physical strength and martial arts skills which she can use to best most ordinary humans and even some large monsters, but her most notable ability is her intimidation and manipulation skills. *It appears that Mandy's behavior has some sort of relation to the natural order of the universe, as shown in the episode, "My Fair Mandy" where it is shown that if she smiles against her own will, the very fabric of the universe will unravel and warp itself into a completely new reality. *Like a few characters in the series, Mandy usually gains temporary powers via supernatural, technological or magical means, such as via Grim's Scythe, ancient artifacts or some sort of vehicle, weapon or robot. Her most notable power boosts were those she gained through artifacts such as the Chicken Ball and the Left Hand of Horror (in an alternate future in which she became The Lord of Horror), or when she fused with the Brain Eating Meteor and the Delightful Reaper. In an alternate future, she even found a way to make herself immortal by combining her body with worm DNA, after which she proceeded to conquer the planet. *When she tries to force a smile, it has the power to rip the dimension she is in demonstrated in the beauty pageant in the episode "My Fair Mandy" making a vortex to transition the cartoon into the Powerpuff Girls' world. This is due to the disruption of balance in the world that she does not smile ever. However, in the first season, Mandy was seen smiling. Role in the series (TBA) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Punch Time Exploders